Conventional surgical needle extractors are formed as unitary structures, and are generally made of metal. They are usually designed to be used once and then discarded because the cost of sterilization and storage for re-use exceeds the cost of the extractor itself. Accordingly, inefficient use is made of the material forming the extractor.
A conventional unitary needle extractor is shown in FIG. 18. Both the handle and the end element which touches the patient and removes the needle are formed as a single unit. Such an extractor is difficult to grasp and its handling is inconvenient, thus preventing smooth extraction of needles and increasing the time required for extraction. This is disadvantageous because it prolongs pain for the patient.